The Greatest
by star1835
Summary: Lincoln Heights: Charles and Cassie break up. Will they get back together? Or will Charles end up with Sage and leave Cassie alone and miserable?... yea i know summary sucks, oh well get over it :-P
1. I'm Sorry

**A/N:** ok here's the first chapter of my new story... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cassie was lying awake in bed around 12am when she got a text. She reached over to her bedside table for her cell to see who it was from. She saw who it was from and frowned, but read it anyway even though she was mad at him.

_From: Charles_

_Sorry I 4got u were coming home today from ur grandmother's._

Charles looked at the car he was working on. He had been at the garage all day working on it and forgot that Cassie was coming home today from her grandmother's, he sighed as he got a text.

_From: Cassie_

_I don't know how we went from talking 24/7 for a month while I was there to talking 3 or 4 times a week to talking 1 or 2 times a week._

He sighed again, he knew he screwed up. He took extra hours at the garage to help his mom with bills this summer. He tried to think of some things he could do to try to get her back.

_From: Charles_

_I really am sorry Cassie. See u at school?_

Cassie read the text, she knew he was sorry and that he didn't do it on purpose, but it was still no excuse for him to just all of a sudden forget about her.

_From: Cassie_

_I don't want to see u Charles_

Charles looked at the text he couldn't believe she said that. He wanted to see her, but apparently she didn't want to him. He sighed as he closed his phone then he sat down on the couch that was there in the garage thinking. He had to at least try to get her back right?

Cassie closed her phone and laid it back on her bedside table then she pulled out her sketch pad. As she was looking through a picture of her and Charles fell out. She looked at the picture and thought that he loved her, but apparently not that much since he forgot about her. She put the picture away and flipped to a blank page and started to do a sketch of her, Tay, and Lizzie for their grandmother.

* * *

The next morning Jenn was making breakfast like she always did during the school year. She sighed sitting a plate down in front of her son as her husband came down the stairs then she kissed her husband.

"Cassie, Lizzie Breakfast!" she called.

"Be right there in a minute," Lizzie called back.

Cassie came down the stairs then grabbed her lunch, "I'm not hungry," and left for school.

Eddie looked at his wife, "what was that about?" he asked as Lizzie came down.

"Charles forgot she was coming home yesterday," Lizzie said sitting down next to her brother.

"How do you know?" Tay asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Eddie said.

"She told me so. He text her around midnight last night then he asked her if he'd see her at school and she told him she didn't want to see him," she said eating her eggs.

"So they broke up?" Jenn asked.

Lizzie shrugged, "I think she's just mad at him. They'll probably make up by the end of the day."

* * *

Cassie was walking to school listening to her ipod. She knew she shouldn't be totally mad at Charles, but a guy just doesn't forget his girlfriend. She sighed as Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden started playing then she pressed the next button even though it was one of her favorite her songs. She was half way to school when she felt her cell vibrate in her coat pocket; she pulled out seeing it was a text from Charles.

_From: Charles_

_We ever going to see each other again?_

Charles looked at the clock on the wall at the garage as he grabbed his backpack and headed off to school. He felt his cell vibrate and looked to see who it was.

_From: Cassie_

_I think it's just best if we started seeing other people_

He sighed as he closed his phone.

The last bell of the day rang and Cassie was heading to her locker. She put her combination in and opened it to put away the books she didn't need. When she closed her locker the guy who was harassing her last school year was there. She looked at him, "go away," then she walked away.

The guy grabbed her wrist, "hold up there baby, where are you going?" he said.

She stood there unsure of what to say, but she knew the wrong thing could mean trouble. She looked and saw Charles staring at her at the end of the hall then she looked back at the guy, "away from you," she said breaking free of his grasp.

The guy grabbed her arm slammed her up against the lockers, "you aren't no where," he said in her ear then he felt himself being pulled away from her.

Charles pulled him away, "Cassie get out of here," he said as the guy threw a punch at him. He shoved the guy to the floor as he twisted his arm, "stay away from her."

* * *

Cassie sat down on the steps outside of the school hoping Charles would come out. She pulled out her ipod as she waited. A few minutes later she saw a shadow and looked up to see Charles sit down next to her so she put her ipod away.

"You okay?" Charles asked making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, "you know you didn't have to do that."

"You know that I'd die for you."

She stood up, "Charles I meant what I said. I think it's best if we see other people."

He stood up and looked into her eyes, "I don't want to see anyone else. I want to see you."

She looked into his eyes for a moment then walked away as tears formed in her eyes. The truth was that she didn't want to see anyone else either, but him. She knew if she continued to see him then chances were that he'd forget about her again and that hurt her the first time.

Charles walked after her, "Cassie wait."

She turned around as tears ran down her cheeks, "what?"

He wiped her tears away then hugged her, "I'm sorry. If you want to see someone else then okay, I mean I won't be happy and I'll probably be jealous, but I want you to be happy."

She kissed him, "remember I'll always love you and be there for you when you need to talk."

"You still want to be friends?"

"Of course, I can't see my life without you in it even if we aren't together."

He kissed her back, "I'll always love you too. Want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head, "no, but thanks," then she walked away.

* * *

When Charles entered the garage he saw Sage leaning against the car he was working on yesterday, "what are you doing here?"

"Heard you and Cassie broke up," Sage said.

"Where you here that?"

"Cassie told me, what are you going to tell me it isn't true?"

"No because we did."

"But you wish that y'all were still together," she said as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, but she thinks we should see other people."

"You know she's not going to date someone if they don't like you."

"How do you know?" he asked wondering where she got all this information.

* * *

**A/N:** ok see i'm stupid... i was trying to figure out how to post this new story of mine for abut a week now and just saw the misc. tv shows subcatergory under tv shows for stories based on a show that's not listed... maybe i should cut back on my caffine intake?... anyway i'm rambling so i'll stop now and let ya review now


	2. Everyone Makes Mistakes

**A/N:** ok here's the revised chapter of chapter 2... i revised it because i didn't like how i ended or the way i did it the first time so maybe this version of it is better than the first version... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sage looked at Charles forgetting about the question. _He can so do better than Cassie_, she thought then realized she should answer the question, "I just know, but do honestly think it's a good idea for you two to stay friends?"

Charles looked at the car, "honestly I don't know, she wants to stay friends, but I really don't want to because it'll be hard for me not to be jealous of the guy she's with. I want her to be happy though so I'm going to try and be friends with her and who ever she decides to date."

"I say if she's going to date then you should too."

He thought about it for a moment and even though he hated to admit it she was right, "you're right."

She looked at him, "so want to go out tomorrow night?"

"No, but you do have a good point though, if she is then I should too."

"Then we should go out," she said smiling.

Charles sighed, "Sage you're nice, well not totally nice and you're definitely not nice to Cassie, but I don't want to go out with you."

"You rather go out with her," she said sitting down on the couch in the back.

"Yeah sorry, but we can be friends."

"Okay then as a friend I'm going to help you get her back."

"Why? You don't like her."

"I know, but you do," then she got up to leave, "so I'm going to come up with a plan."

* * *

Cassie walked in the front door followed by Lizzie and Tay then Lizzie ran past her and up the stairs. She looked at Tay, "what's her problem?"

"Johnny," he said and went into the kitchen.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, Johnny Nightingale."

"I know who he is, what did he do?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me," then he went upstairs to his room.

Cassie went upstairs to Lizzie's room and knocked on her door, "go away!" Lizzie yelled. Cassie shook her head and went to her room and closed the door. She looked at the picture of Charles that was next her bed then she picked it up and threw it against the wall. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor crying.

Lizzie heard something hit a wall then heard it hit the floor with glass breaking so she got up and went to Cassie's room. She walked into her room and went over to her sister, "what's wrong?" she asked as Tay came into the room to see what the noise was. She looked at Tay as he sat down on the bed, "Cassie what's wrong?" she asked again.

Cassie wiped her tears away as she got up, "nothing," then she ran down the stairs and out the door going nowhere in particular.

Tay got up and picked up the picture frame then looked at Lizzie, "you honestly think it's nothing?"

"Honestly I don't think so," she said looking at the picture.

* * *

About two hours later Jenn walked in through the front door and walked into the kitchen, "kids I'm home!" she said putting her purse on the table as Tay and Lizzie came down, "where's Cassie?"

"We don't know," Tay said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"What he mean is Cassie threw her picture of Charles against the wall and we went in her room to see what was wrong, but when I asked her the second time she got up and said 'nothing' then she left," Lizzie explained, "but we don't know where she went."

"Well see if you can track her down while I start dinner and before your father gets home."

Lizzie nodded and went into to the living room to call Charles.

* * *

As Sage was leaving the body shop Charles started working on the car he was working on that week when his cell started ringing. When he looked at it he saw the Sutton's number on the caller id so he answered it figuring it was Cassie wanting to talk, "Hey Cassie."

"It's not Cassie, its Lizzie."

"Oh sorry, so what can I do for you?" he asked sitting down on the couch in the back in a sort of relaxed position.

"Have you seen Cassie?"

At that question he sat up, "No, not since school. Why?"

"She was crying earlier than she left about two hours ago."

"Have you tried her cell?"

"Yeah, but she won't answer."

"She could be a Revolution; I could go see if she's there if you want."

"Thanks, and I'm going to keep trying her cell."

"No problem," then he hung up as he got from the couch.

* * *

Cassie handed Lulu three coffee orders to fill while she filled two latte orders. Lulu looked at Cassie as she sat the last cup of coffee on a tray, "you sure you are okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," Cassie said setting the lattes on the tray then she picked up the tray and took it to the table. When she went back to the counter she sat the tray down as Lulu looked at her again, "what?"

"Why don't you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Because there's nothing to talk about, I mean Charles and I broke up so what's there to talk about? Besides I'm the one who broke up with him."

"Because he forgot you were coming home from your grandmother's?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

Lulu sighed, "my point is that's the first time he forgot about you, I mean as he ever forgot about you in the past?"

"No."

"So see everyone makes mistakes."

"I know, but no one forgets someone they love like that."

"Isn't forgetting their loved one's birthday or forgetting an anniversary considered forgetting them like that?"

"True, but that's still no excuse for it though," Cassie said filling a coffee order as Charles walked in, she looked at him as she handed the customer their cup, "I'll be back," then she walked over to Charles.

* * *

Charles looked at Cassie as she walked up to him, "we need to talk."

"Yeah I would say we do. Let's start with why are you here?" she said as they sat in a corner booth in the back.

"Your sister called me wanting to know where you were. So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Lizzie said there was something wrong."

Charles looked into her eyes knowing there was something wrong, but wasn't sure what then he got up to leave. As he was about to walk away he felt her grab his hand and turned around as she stood up, "I thought we were going to talk," she said.

"You don't want to tell me what's wrong so what's the point?"

"Maybe, what's wrong is you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, I mean you didn't even fight me on the whole breaking up thing."

"Because you wanted to break up, I thought that's what you wanted."

"At first I thought that was what I wanted, but I realized that I not only hurt you I also hurt myself. And I've come to realize also that we can't stay friends because it hurts too much," then she walked away.

Charles sat back down as he watched her walk away. He hoped Sage's plan to help him get her back worked, whatever the plan was it better be good then he noticed that Lulu was standing at the table, "what?"

"Thinking of a way to get Cassie back?" Lulu asked.

"Well actually Sage is coming up with a plan."

"Why? She doesn't even like Cassie."

"I know, so I'm just hoping that it's good."

"Look I'm Cassie's friend, so don't you think you should have her friend help you instead of someone who could actually ruin it for you?"

"True, so you'll help me?"

"I didn't say I would, but I don't like seeing my friend down so sure I'll help you."

"Thanks."

"But what about Sage, thought she was helping you."

"She is, but I figure I'll just let her "keep" helping me and I'll just go with you plan instead."

"That works for me, but Cassie asked me to ask you to leave."

"I have to get back to work anyway and thanks for helping," then he got up and left.

* * *

**A/N:** so will sage's plan be just a plan to make things worse between cassie and charles? or will she actually try to help charles get back together with cassie?


	3. It's Not a Date

**A/N:** here's chapter 3... sorry for the late update...

**Chapter 3**

Cassie was sitting a cup of coffee down in front of a customer when she dropped it, "damn it," she mumbled to herself than said to the customer, "I'm so sorry."

The customer looked at her, "its okay," he said helping her clean up the mess.

"I'll bring you another coffee," then she went to go get him another cup of coffee after she cleaned the mess up.

"You okay?" Lulu asked when she got back to the counter.

"Yeah just sort of having a bad day," she sighed.

"Take a break; I'll get him another coffee."

"No, I'll get it then I'll take a break," she said pouring some coffee in a cup. She took it over to the customer, "here's you another coffee, I'm sorry about earlier," she said setting the cup down.

"It's okay. What's your name?" he asked.

"Cassie and your name?"

"As in Cassie Sutton?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've seen your work at the gallery. And might I say you have excellent talent."

"Thanks."

"Have a seat and my name is John," he said as she sat across from him.

"Do you live around here?" she asked.

"I just moved in with my aunt."

"Cool, what grade are you in?"

"Twelfth and what about you?"

"Same."

"Cool, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure."

"Okay," then he got up, "well it was nice meeting you Cassie and I'll pick you up at 7pm."

"Nice meeting you too," she said getting up and handed him a piece of paper with her address as he handed her some money for the coffee, "don't worry about, it's on me, since I spilled your first cup on you."

John laid the money on the table the left. Cassie picked up the money and went to put it in the register, when she approached the counter Lulu looked at her, "what?"

"I see you're completely over Charles now," she said.

"Lulu, you and I both know I'll never be completely over Charles."

"That maybe true, but if you go out with that guy and he sees you with him then he will think you're completely over him."

"It's not a date."

"You're having dinner with him tonight aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think he meant it as a date."

"Sure keep telling yourself that Cassie."

* * *

About 7pm there was a knock on the front door, "I'll get it," Cassie said heading down the stairs. When she opened the door she saw Charles standing there, "Charles, what are you doing here?"

"You look nice. Going out tonight?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?"

"Giving you back your cds," he said handing her a stack of cds.

She went through the stack and stopped at a cd, "this one is yours, I gave it to you for your birthday," she said.

"I know, but I giving it back," then he turned to leave as John came up the sidewalk.

"Ready to go?" John asked as Cassie sigh watching Charles leave.

She nodded as Charles pulled away then she yelled into the house, "I'm going now."

"And where do you think your going with that boy without me meeting him?" Eddie asked.

"Dad we're just going to dinner."

"John Davis, sir," John said sticking hands out to shake Eddie's hand.

Eddie shook his hand, "how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Have her back by 8:30."

"Yes sir, it was nice meeting you," then they left.

Once in the car Cassie looked at John, "I'm sorry about my dad."

"It's okay."

"He's a cop, so he thinks he has a right to question every guy that my sister and I go out with."

"He's just being an overprotective dad, but it's cool."

"So where are we going?"

"You like Italian?"

"Yeah."

"Good then I picked a good restaurant."

* * *

Charles walked into the Revolution and walked over to the counter, "who's the guy Cassie has a date with tonight?"

Lulu looked at him, "how did you know?"

"I went over to her house to give her back her cds and as I was leaving a guy walked up to the door."

"All I know is that his name is John."

"So she's over me then."

"No, she's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me she wasn't."

"If she's not then why is she going out with him?"

"Because you hurt her."

"But she's the one that broke up with me."

"Yeah, but you're the one that forgot about her so in return she broke up with you."

"But I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know, but don't worry about her dating again."

"The girl I love more than life itself is dating someone other than me and you're standing there telling me not to worry about it?" Charles said then went to go sit down in a booth.

Lulu followed him to the booth and sat across from him, "yes, because I have a feeling he's going to screw up more than you did. And plus I have an idea of how to get you two back together."

"You're not going to ruin her date are you?"

"Yes."

"Are you really?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to my friends, but I am going to set her up on a blind date with you."

"She'll never go for it."

"Oh yeah she will."

"How do you know?"

"Because it'll be romantic."

* * *

At 8:30 Cassie walked in through the front door and went into the living her where her parents were and looked at her dad, "why couldn't I been home at 9 or 9:30?"

"Because I'm the father and if you're going to live under my roof then you'll do exactly what I say."

"If I went out with Charles you would've said 'don't stay out too late'."

"That's because we trust him," Jenn said, "we don't trust John."

"That's because you don't know him."

"Our point exactly."

"You just don't want me to have a life," then she went up to her room.

"That's because we don't want you to have a life with no one other than Charles," Eddie said as she made her way upstairs.

"Thought you didn't like Charles," Jenn said.

"I don't, but I like him better than I like that John guy."

Cassie closed her door then sat down at her easel and turned her sketch pad to a new page to start a new sketch when her cell started to vibrate.

_From Lulu:_

_So how was the date?_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** so what do you think lulu's plan is? and what about john? do you think he's a good for cassie or do you think she's too good for him? leave your review about what you think about him


	4. The Truth

**A/N:** ok here's chapter 4... kinda... anyway enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lulu closed her book she was reading when her cell vibrated. She looked at her cell hoping it was Cassie to tell her about her date.

_From Cassie:_

_It was not a date, but if you must know he took me to that new Italian restaurant_

She thought for a moment of her plan then realized that it'll have to be 10 times better than an Italian restaurant.

_Lulu: Did he ask you on a second date?_

_Cassie: He asked me out to dinner again for the day after tomorrow, except to have dinner over his aunt's house_

_Lulu: What did you say?_

_Cassie: I told him I'll think about it_

_Lulu: Charles came by Revolution and asked if you were completely over him_

_Cassie: What did you tell him?_

_Lulu: I told him you weren't_

_Cassie: Why did you tell him that?_

_Lulu: Because it's true_

_Cassie: Now I'm going to have to talk to him, thanks a lot Lulu_

_Lulu: I don't see why you're mad; I only told him the truth_

_Cassie: Yeah the truth that was suppose to be kept a secret_

_Lulu: Well I wasn't going to lie to him Cassie_

_Cassie: You should have_

Cassie closed her cell and set it on her bedside table then laid down staring at the ceiling thinking. She sighed as she sat up then reached under her bed and pulled out a box. She opened it up and took out a picture frame with a picture in it as she looked at the picture. She put the picture beside her bed and put the box back under the bed then laid down again looking at the picture.

* * *

The next morning at school Cassie was getting her book for history when she closed her locker she didn't notice John standing there, "oh my god," she said jumping a little, "you could've said something instead of scaring me like that."

"It was either that or sneak up behind you," he said then he kissed her.

She kissed him back, "I would rather you didn't scare me at all."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So my aunt wants to know if you have any request for dinner tomorrow night," he said taking her hand in his as they walked down the hall.

"Anything is fine with me," then they stopped walking and he kissed her again before going into his class. She walked to her history class thinking was she really over Charles? She shook the thought out of her head, of course she wasn't, she was very much still in love with him. When she walked into the class she took the only empty seat available, which just happened to be right next to Charles's desk.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for it being so short.... i just couldn't really get into this chapter so instead of trying of making it longer i just thought i'd post it anyway.... again i'm sorry for it being so short so in return of this chapter being short i'm gonna try and make the next chapter at least 10 pages long, hopefully that'll make up for this one being short... ok enough of my rambling so get to reviewing people, please and if you want to suggest something for the next chapter (or for later chapters) then feel free to suggest it in your review... oh and if you see an error or something please let me know


	5. Detention

**A/N:** ok here is the long waited chapter 5.... i had this chapter done like a month ago and i seriously thought that i had posted it, but anyway enjoy and sorry i waited til now to post it

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Charles looked at Cassie as she sat down then he sighed as he opened his history book. He sat there thinking as the teacher asked him a question then he realized that the teacher was talking to him, "I'm sorry sir, could you repeat the question please?" he said as the teacher stared at him.

"Detention after school, Mr. Antoni," Mr. Black, the history teacher, said as he looked at Cassie, "Cassie, what year did World War II begin and who was the conflict between?"

"World War II began in 1939 as a European conflict between Germany and an Anglo-French coalition," she said as Charles sighed.

"Correct, and when did the German armies march into Poland?" and the teacher looked around the room, "Miss Kingston."

"September 1st, 1939," Stacy said.

"Correct," he looked at his watched for a moment then looked at the class, "for tonight's homework, I want you to do a three page report on World War II and it's due tomorrow, those who don't do it will be working on it tomorrow after school in detention and instead of it being three pages it will be six pages, any questions?" he looked around the room.

* * *

As Charles made his way to his locker he saw Sage standing next to it wait for him, "hey," he said as he opened his locker.

"What to hang out after school?" Sage asked.

"Wish I could, but can't."

"Why?"

"I got detention after school with Mr. Black."

"What? Why?"

"For not paying attention in class when he asked me a question and stupid me asked if he could repeat the question."

"You know that he doesn't repeat questions, he tells everybody at the beginning of the year that he doesn't."

"I know, but I forgot. So how about we hang out after I get out of detention."

"I can't, I have to work."

"Can't you get Lulu or Cassie to fill in for you?"

"I don't know, I could find out."

"You find out then let me know," he said shutting his locker then all of a sudden he kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I decided that maybe I should move on, since Cassie did," then he kissed her again as Stacy saw them kiss.

Stacy stopped walking for a moment and looked at them then she turned around as Cassie was heading in her direction, so she walked over to her, "Cassie, hey, come with me to my locker, I need to show you something," she said hoping that she didn't see Charles and Sage kissing.

"Can't you just show me after school? I'll be late for…" then she trailed off when she saw Charles and Sage kissing.

Charles felt a pair of eyes on him and broke the kiss to see Cassie staring at him as the bell rang and watched her head in the other direction. He pecked Sage on lips, "I'll see you later," and then he headed to class.

Stacy followed Cassie, "where are you going? Your class is the other way," she said when she caught up to her.

"I know, I just decided to take the long way to class."

"Right, I'll talk to you later," then Stacy went into her last class.

* * *

Cassie sighed as she made her way to her science class, _thank god I don't have science with him_, she thought as the tardy bell rang. She walked into the class as the teacher was writing something up on the board.

"So nice of you to join us, Ms. Sutton," Mrs. Crane said turning around, "detention after school for be late, and if I'm right, Mr. Black has detention duty this month."

"Great," Cassie mumbled as she took her seat.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Crane."

"Good, then lets start class shall we?" then Mrs. Crane got up with a stack of papers, "clear your desk of everything except your pencil," she said passing a test out, "you have until the end of class to finish this test, so there's no excuse not to finish it, Mr. Williams," she said looking at the guy in front of Cassie.

Cassie looked at the test, which was two pages long, she sighed as she stared at the first question. _Why don't I know this? I know I studied last night so I should know this_, she thought trying to remember what she studied. Half way through the class she managed to answer half of the first page of the test, as she tried to finish the test her mind kept going back to the scene she saw earlier in the hallway between Charles and Sage. With three minutes left in class she managed to finish her test, as she placed her test on the teacher's desk she felt as though she didn't try.

Once everybody finished their test the bell rang, "homework tonight is key terms and review questions for chapter 12, due tomorrow," Mrs. Crane said as the class got up to leave.

As Cassie headed to her locker Stacy caught up with her, "want to hang out?" she asked as they approached Cassie's locker.

"I can't, got detention for being late for class."

"I told you not to take the long way."

"You know why I took the long way."

"Yeah, I do," she said, "so hang out after you get out of detention?"

"I doubt it; my parents are going to be mad. Now I wish I hadn't taken the long way."

"Why?"

"Because Charles has detention too, for not paying attention in history class and he asked the teacher if he could repeat the question."

"Bad mistake there."

"Yeah really, but now I have to see him in detention, I mean its bad enough that I have art and history with him and now detention?" Cassie said closing her locker.

"It's just one time detention, I think you'll survive," Stacy said.

"Gee thanks, I'll see you later," she said as she headed into Mr. Black's class for detention. She sat down two rows away from Charles, who was busy doing his english homework so he didn't notice her come into the room, _thank god he didn't notice me come in_, she thought as she pulled out her sketch book and opened it up.

Charles glanced at Cassie from the corner of his eye, even though he was "doing" his english homework he still noticed that she came in the room. He looked up at the clock to see how much longer he'd have to be here. A few minutes later he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and took it out to see who sent him a message, he saw that it was from Sage and looked up to see the teacher get up.

"I'll be back in five minutes. No one move or talk," Mr. Black said as he headed out the door.

Charles pressed read on his cell.

_Sage: Got Lulu to cover for me at the Rev. so when is detention over?_

_Charles: I'm not sure, but I hope it's soon. Cassie is in here too._

_Sage: Why is she in detention?_

_Charles: I don't know and I don't care, she hasn't said a word to me or looked at me since we've been in here._

_Sage: Did you want her to?_

_Charles: Honestly, I don't know._

_Sage: Come by when you get out okay._

_Charles: Okay_

Charles put his cell away as Cassie laid her pencil down and stared out the window. As he glanced over to see what she was drawing she closed her sketch book and glared at him, "I was just curious on what you were drawing, besides you never minded me looking at what you were drawing before," he said then went back to doing his homework.

Cassie thought about what he just said and it was true that she never minded him looking at what she was drawing before, but then again that was because they were together. She sighed as she stared out the window again wondering why it bothered her so much that he kissed Sage, was she jealous of her? No, she wasn't jealous of Sage, she was jealous that he kissed her instead of her, but she couldn't tell him that it bothered her.

About 10 minutes until four the teacher looked at his watch, "okay, all of you may go now," he said, "and I really don't want to see the same people here again tomorrow, Mr. Antoni and Miss Sutton," he said looking at them as the rest of the students left the room.

As Cassie walked down the hallway she looked at her watch and saw that she had to be at John's in an hour, she sighed as Charles caught up with her, "I don't see why it bothers you for me to look at what your drawing. I mean it never bothered you before," he said as they walked out.

"That's because we were dating then, but we aren't now," she said not realizing she just said that without any emotion.

"But I thought we were friends."

"We are, but we're not best friends. We're just friends that know each other," then she smiled when she saw John and went over to him and kissed him, "hey."

"Hey yourself," he said kissing her back as Charles turned and headed the other way to go to his car, "where have you been?"

"Had detention after school for being late for class," she said getting in John's car.

"Oh, want me to take you home so you can change?"

"No, it's okay."

"Your parents okay with you eating dinner at my aunt's?"

"Yes."

"You didn't tell them did you?"

She sighed, "no."

"Then what are you going to tell them when you get home?"

"That I had to fill in for someone at work. They'll believe that more then they'll believe I was hanging out with Stacy."

"Okay," he said as he turned on to the street he lived on.

* * *

Charles pulled up Sage's house as she came down the stairs, "bye dad see you later," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Wait, hold up. Where are you going?" Kevin asked coming from the living room.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just going to a movie."

"With who?"

"With Charles."

"And were you even going to tell me, let alone ask if you could go out tonight?"

"Please dad, it's not a school night," she said looking at him with sad eyes.

He sighed, "okay, but be back by eleven."

"I will," she said hugging him, "thanks dad," then she walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** ok again i'm sorry for not posting this up.... i'll try to remember to post the next chapter as soon as i'm done with it.... review please


	6. Over

**A/N:** i know it's been months since i've updated this story and i'm sorry about that, but anyway here's chapter 6.... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Two months have gone by since Cassie and Charles talked. Charles didn't know why, but it bothered him that Cassie wasn't talking to him. He knew that they weren't together anymore and that she was seeing someone else, but that didn't mean they still couldn't talk, right? Of course, they couldn't talk because it'd just be awkward. He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, but stop when he saw her as she stopped walking too.

Cassie looked at Charles for a moment at first thinking about turning around and walking away, but changed her mind and walked up to him, "hey," she said quietly as she looked at the ground, _I knew I should've just walked away_, she thought.

"Hey," he said, "how have you been?"

She shrugged not really sure what to say, "alright, I guess," she finally said, "and you?"

"Okay. Everything okay?" he asked knowing something was wrong as she looked into his eyes as if saying she would rather not talk about it, "okay, then about we take a walk."

"Maybe some other time," she said, "I have to go meet John. He starts to," she looked at the ground thinking for a moment then looked back up at him, "worry about me if I'm late, so I'll see you later," than she walked away.

* * *

Cassie and John walked into a house full of people. She looked around and saw some people she knew from school, like Charles and Sage, she stared at Charles for a moment as she and John walked by them to go to another part of the house.

They entered a bedroom which was occupied by a couple of John's friends and their girlfriends. John sat down in a nearby chair and pulled Cassie into his lap. She smiled at him then stared at the floor thinking, "you okay?" he asked seeing her stare at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get something to drink. Want anything?" she asked as she got up.

"Beer please."

She nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked past a couple who were making out, _get a room_, she thought then bumped in Sage, "sorry Sage," she said and walked away from her.

"Next time watch where you're going Sutton," Sage called out to her causing Charles looked at her, "what?"

"Can't you be nice to her?" he asked as she shrugged.

Cassie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle water and beer off the counter then she went back to the room she left. She opened the door and handed her boyfriend his beer, "here you go."

"Thanks baby," he said opening it as she sat down on the floor, "you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

A couple hours later Cassie was heading to the kitchen again for the fifth time, that evening, getting her boyfriend another beer. She stood there for a moment then grabbed two beers as she turned she bumped into Sage again, "I know, next time watch where I'm going," she said instead of sorry.

"You got that right," Sage said grabbing a beer then walked away.

Charles watched Sage away then turned to Cassie, "you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she asked sitting down on a stool.

"Because you don't look okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like it." he said sitting down next to her.

She looked at him for a moment then sighed, "I don't know, I mean I have this feeling that John is maybe cheating on me."

"Have you asked him?"

"This isn't the first time I've had this feeling before though."

"Ah. Then did you ask him the first time you had this feeling?"

"Yeah, but then he got really mad at me and I was afraid to say anything or do anything thinking he would hurt me or something."

"Has he ever hurt you?"

"I have to go take this John, so I'll see you later," then she got up and went back to the bedroom.

When she got back into the room she saw her boyfriend making out with some girl. She walked over to them and pulled the girl off of him and shoved his beer at him, "here's your fucking beer and we're over," she said grabbing her purse and walking out only to be grabbed by the arm and turned to look at him.

"We're not over and I'll make out with who ever the hell I want to make out with," he said tightening his grip on her arm.

"Whatever," she said trying to break free of his grip, "let me go."

Charles stopped talking to Sage and looked over to Cassie and John as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them too. He got up from where he was sitting and went over and punched John in the face causing him to stumble backwards and releasing his grip on Cassie, "Cassie go ov-" he started to say, but was cut off by a punch.

"Charles, you okay?" Cassie asked as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"I'm fine. Go over there where Sage is," then took another hit at John.

She started to go over where Sage was as John hit him again, but changed her mind and put her hand on Charles's shoulder, "Charles, stop. He's not worth it."

Charles was about to take another swing at him, but stopped and looked at him then turned away, "let's go."

Sage came over to Charles and Cassie, "Charles, are you okay?" she asked touching his cheek, but to her surprise he pushed her hand away.

"I'm okay. Can you get another ride home?"

"You're going to leave me here?"

"Sage, every guy at this party likes you, so it won't be long til you lock lips with some other guy," he said.

"Whatever," then she walked away.

"Charles that wasn't nice," Cassie said as they walked out.

"No, but it was the truth. You want me to take you home?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk. Don't really want to go home right now."

"We could just drive around if you want."

"You just don't want me walking."

"That and plus I just want to talk," he said then looked at her arm, "I should go back in there and finish kicking his ass."

She looked at her arm, "don't, I'll be fine," she said as she got into his car.

"Thought you wanted to walk."

"I changed my mind, so lets just drive around," she said as he got in the car.

* * *

**A/N:** ok so in this chapter you kinda see the way john is, and if your thinking that john is kinda of a player then yes you are right, he is. i would like to say that cassie and john are completely, but sadly i can't really say they are or not, so you'll just have to wait and see... review please and if you think they should be completely over or not the feel free to say something or if you think that cassie and charles should get back together


End file.
